Fifteen
by GeezTheWeezs
Summary: I made this story really fast while listening to Taylor Swift's, "Fifteen." Bella is a famous vampire recording artist. Edward and Alice attend one of her concerts. Do the math.


**Author's Note:** I came up with the idea while listening to Taylor Swift's, "Fifteen." Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy and please review.

**-3 3 3-**

**Prologue**

Edward has left Bella in New Moon. Unlike the book and the movie, he does not come back. Bella was depressed, until an un-named vampire changed her. 200 years later, Bella is an incredibly famous and talented recording artist. She keeps contact with the Denali Coven, but she asks them to not reveal to the Cullens that she is alive.

**Edward's POV**

200 years will really change a man. I haven't seen my precious Bella during that time. When my family moved back to Forks, we visited her grave. I can't believe what I saw. She only had a memorial, not a place for her body. That meant that she was gone. Forever. I have almost gotten over the fact that I lost her and made the biggest mistake of my existence. Alice seemed to see this, and wanted to go see this artist called "B." Practically no one knows what her real name is. But she is one of the hottest and most talented people in the world. I guess I should go, I mean I've haven't been giving much of my time to Alice lately. I owe it to her. Anyways the concert is tomorrow.

**Bella's POV **_** (The next night at the concert.)**_

I'm getting ready for my performance. Of course all of my concerts were at night, or when it's dark; I could risk being revealed as a vampire. Somehow I got over Edward by writing poetry. I was showing one of my friends it, and they helped come up with a tune to it. Eventually I got discovered by a vampire recorded producer. Believe me when I say how lucky I am. Aro always knows everything I have to do to keep my identity a secret. Anyways, I have five minutes until I have to go perform.

**Edward's POV**

The concert was starting. The curtains were pulled up, and I couldn't believe my eyes. _Bella. My Bella._ What was she doing here? I looked over at Alice who was think the same thing as I was. My thoughts were interrupted when she started singing.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors__  
__It's the morning of your very first day__  
__You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while__  
__Try and stay out of everybody's way__  
__It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here__  
__For the next four years in this town__  
__Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say__  
__You know I haven't seen you around, before___

_(Chorus)__  
__'Cause when you're fifteen and__  
__Somebody tells you they love you__  
__You're gonna believe them__  
__And when you're fifteen feeling like__  
__There's nothing to figure out__  
__But count to ten, take it in__  
__This is life before you know__  
__Who you're gonna be__  
__Fifteen___

_You sit in a class next to a redheaded Abigail__  
__And soon enough you're best friends__  
__Laughing at the others girls__  
__Who think they're so cool__  
__We'll be out of here as soon as we can__  
__And then you're on you're very first date__  
__And he's got a car and you're feeling like flying__  
__And you're mamma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one__  
__And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends__  
__When the night ends___

_(Chorus)__  
__'Cause when you're fifteen and__  
__Somebody tells you they love you__  
__You're gonna believe them__  
__When you're fifteen and your first kiss__  
__Makes you head spin 'round but__  
__In your life you'll do things greater__  
__Than dating the boy on the football team__  
__But I didn't know it at fifteen___

_When all you wanted__  
__Was to be wanted__  
__Wish you could go back__  
__And tell yourself what you know now___

_Back then I swore I was gonna__  
__Marry him someday__  
__But I realized some bigger dreams of mine__  
__And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy__  
__Who changed his mind__  
__And we both cried___

_(Chorus)__  
__'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you__  
__You're gonna believe them__  
__And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall__  
__I've found time can heal most anything__  
__And you just might find who you're supposed to be__  
__I didn't know who I was supposed to be__  
__At fifteen___

_la la la la la...la la la la la...la la la la la___

_Your very first day__  
__Take a deep breath girl__  
__Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

Oh crap, I knew that this song was about me. I know I really screwed up. But what can I do? Run up there and kiss her? Even if I did that I know that she would never forgive me. I'm desperate to show her that I lied to her and I really do love her.

**Bella's POV**

I finished the concert, and went backstage. I knew that Edward would still be alive and he thought I was dead. He's a good fighter, no one kill him. Right? I shouldn't be thinking about him. He broke my heart, and I could never forgive him for it. He left with his family, my family, all I had left was Charlie, but now he's long gone. I loved the Cullens. Even Rosalie with her mean ways. I miss Emmett giving me several nicknames. I even miss Alice and her shopping crazes. Jasper and his cravings for my blood. Esme and Carlisle, my second mother and father. Most of all, I miss Edward. But unfortunately, I still love him, and I know I will.

**-3 3 3-**

**Author's Note: **Now I know that most readers won't bother to read this (Can you blame me, I'm a reader to, and I never bother to read these! Sorry to those I am offending, by the way.) But I didn't make Bella and Edward get back together. I just didn't want to have a happy ending like Disney movies. Hope you liked it!


End file.
